gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthem (The FEAST Saga)
Anthem 'is an entity and character from ''The FEAST Saga series also known as "The Creator" and "The Destructor", is the main antagonist of the Fight it Out! games and Final Boss of 2nd Sign, the final game of the series. In which it is known by its (dark side) human form as '''Rhyme. It has been split in two sides, with the dominating Dark Personality being Rhyme, a dancer who wants to recreate the world, and the Light side is another androgyunous character named Ragnar a.k.a. Allegro and later Cadenza (Albeit not confirmed until very much later). Appearance/Data *Gender: Ambiguous *Age: Timeless *Height: 172cm (5' 7,8") Allegro / 187cm (6' 1,7") 2nd Sign / 174cm (5' 8,5") ZZ Edition / 244cm (8' 0") Cyborg / Unmeasurable Form/Real Form *Weight: 57kg (126lbs) Allegro / 67kg (148lbs) 2nd Sign / 50kg (110lbs) ZZ Edition / 1t (1000kg/2205lbs) Cyborg / Unmeasurable Form/Real Form *Blood Type: None *Date of birth: Unknown (Rhyme's "Birthdate" is listed August 29, Allegro's is March 14) *Zodiac Sign: Unknown *Interests: None *Likes: None *Dislikes: None RELEVANCE: Antagonist/Supporting ALIGNMENT: True Neutral -> Chaotic Evil/Neutral Evil (Rhyme) -> Chaotic Good/Neutral Good (Ragnar/Allegro) Anthem's Real combined Form is a Golden, Silver and bronze colored Mech with Rainbow Wings, white eyes. As Rhyme it is pretty tall, it has pale skin, light blue eyes, dresses in a tuxedo mainly in colors red, black and white, brown shoes and has red hair, and a bright black glove, and a hat, with freckles and a horizontal scar in the face. Ragnar is a tall character with short blond hair (mainly, it uses other hair wigs) and -red eyes, uses a blue, black and white suit (her main attire. She uses other clothes every time she appears), however, its gender is androgynous and unknown. As the Cyborg Form, it has longer red and white hair and now has a black and gray cybernetic body with heels, it has a longsword, and multiple cutting weapons in its body, it has heterocromatic laser eyes (One Purple and One Yellow). And its final fusioned evil form involves many faces in the same huge body (Arche's, Divine's, Harbinger's and Void's), with Anthem's head being a skull, however, it was complete for a battle until one of the gods betrayed it, becoming more uglier. When mimicking Blake's body, its notable difference was its blue eyes were more darker. In ZZ Edition, its body is more feminine, taller and with exotic clothing consisting on generally white clothing. Purple eyes and pale body. Personality Anthem is a being that plans to recreate the world by all costs, it hates humans for what they have done to the world that it created, however, it acknowledges that not all human beings aren't as evil as it knew it. As Rhyme, it just likes to dance and have fun, at first, because later is revealed that it likes to fight and defeating enemies. Because its for how evil it can be. It has also some childish manners, which Alto and Cadenza understand, it makes them unstable and is really malevolent. As Allegro, it is helpful, friendly and a positive character whose passion for saving the world is bigger than one imagined, she thinks everyone can have a happy life, but has a disbelief for humanity somehow. And helps the characters with their problems since Act 2 of the Episode Mode. The Dark Side of Anthem is a total destroyer and a trickster who just wants to fight, whereas the Light Side wants to preserve the creation and cares about the world. As Anthem of the Feast, due to having the power of all four minor deities, its mentality is unstable to the point that couldn't care less in the others actions and just destroying the world, it gets worse when Void is released and the Cannons were shot, to the irony that turns it more smarter, but attacks in a more primal manner. Fighting Style/Battle Analysis Anthem has a very primitive Fighting Style, which involves long range attacks and its motif is mainly war weapons as in mech form, it also can damage souls for inside. As Rhyme, Its fighting Style is relatively different, it involves dance moves, more based in the classic urban style rather than the ballet-based Ballerina, it has two stances: Moonwalker, which is more dance based and short ranged, and Sunrunner, which involves cutting weapons and many robotic powers, in Revolution, it only retains Moonwalker, while Super Rhyme gets new robotic powers. But is very short ranged in any area, and in Super Form is In the slow side. As Ragnar/Allegro, it has the same set of combos as Ballerina, however, with Samba, Flamenco, Tango, Cueca and every national dance moves, but it uses also more urban styles, however in Revolution, as the moveset got separated, she acquired Sunrunner with her dancing skills and whip attacks. It is delicate, and can be defeated with strong combo game. Also transforming in Super Allegro, the player lacks the Whip, so it suffers the Rhyme problem. The Cyborg form has Sunrunner by default, and has an special attack involving its heels, and has Armor instead of a proper defense. (super Rhyme) Role in the Crossovers Rhyme itself appeared in In-Verse All-Stars Versus ''as a rival then a hidden solo character, its role is a neutral sided character. Fictitous Voice List English *Paula I. Cáceres (Battle Voice, Base, Rhyme, Allegro/Ragnar, Cyborg Form, Final Form, Taunts. Rock Star Warriors) *Johnny Yong Bosch (Blake) *Brandy Kopp (Cadenza) *Erin Fitzgerald (Rhyme, Operation Extreme) *Erica Mendez (Rhyme, Cross Royale) *Marieve Herington (Allegro, Operation Extreme) Japanese *Mitsuki Saiga (Original form, Anthem of the Feast) *Mutsumi Tamura (Rhyme, Operation Extreme, All-Stars Versus, Cross Royale, Original form and Rhyme in Rock Star Warriors) *Megumi Han (Ragnar/Allegro, Operation Extreme, Allegro in Rock Star Warriors) *Jun Fukuyama (Blake) *Sachi Kokuryu (Cadence) Gallery Rhyme_selfy_by_pauly_kun-d9y4b7z.png|Rhyme, the main antagonist. Allegro_selfy.png|Allegro/Ragnar, the Big Good. Rhyme_selfy_2.png|Rhyme (Dark Anthem) Operation_Extreme_-_45_-_Rhyme.png|45 - Dark Anthem a.k.a. Rhyme (Operation Extreme) Allegro_selfy_2.png|Allegro (Light Anthem) Operation_Extreme_-_46_-_Allegro.png|46 - Light Anthem a.k.a. Allegro (Operation Extreme) Rhyme_in_ZZ_Edition.png|thumb|Rhyme in ''ZZ Edition Trivia *The Dark Anthem had made a pact with a boy named Cyrus, where as the Light made the very same pact with a girl named Luna, both used to be siblings, their souls died, however, not their physical bodies as they were transformed and currently used as "vessels". **Cyrus wanted to do vengeance against those who killed his village and family, and ended turning against the entire universe. Rhyme took his soul with no remorse and quickly. **Luna in the other hand wants to save her lost little brother, even if it costed her living soul, unlike Cyrus who lost his soul unwittingly, Luna was voluntarily in doing that. *Anthem is a musical composition of a Celebration, adjectival form is "Anthemic", derived from the Greek antíphōna, or the Old English antefn. Words referred to antiphons, a call-and-response style of singing. **Or might be alluded to the J-Rock band of the same name. *Rhyme is a repetition of similar sounds in two or more words. Most often in the last syllables of lines, poems and sounds. **A Nursery Rhyme is a popular example of this. *Ragnar is derived of Ragnarök, but also the name of a Viking king and hero known as Ragnar Lodbrok. **Allegro, its alias, is a fast tempo. But also a Ballet meaning a brisk and lively motion. *Its Cyborg form is a tribute of a certain mechon form from Xenoblade Chronicles, a big spoiler of the game. *Rhyme is a tribute and a shout-out of Michael Jackson, such as Moonwalker, even some part his apparent man child personality. *While Allegro is a Tribute to many In-Verse protagonists, but apparently influenced by Orange Soft's Crisis Moon ''series. *The playable Anthem is the Cyborg version of Rhyme, which is considered as Rhyme's Super Form. *Rhyme is the only playable god in ''In-Verse All-Stars Versus, and the second playable Villain aside of Marcel Adler from The Raven Crest - VSRFX, a fellow Rival Unit turned Solo Unit. *Rhyme is called by many characters in-game as "Devil", known in many religions as the biggest evil. **Allegro in the other hand is called "Angel". Followers of god. *Anthem is probably the strongest being in In-Verse's history. As Rhyme's defeat it only retires, without being killed and destroyed, but it did change the world as it wishes, if the two Anthem were united by Fusion, it is be invincible and would have ended all existence as seen in one of the scrapped bad endings of 2nd Sign. **The creator made intentionally them Mary Sues, a first in In-Verse history since it's foundation and improvement of writing, but unlike other examples, is not based in the Author despite the claims made by herself (Except for the Michael Jackson, the memes, and Trolling part), they can be defeated, they can be vanished by turning into black and white flames, but despite the constant defeats, they come back, and Anthem of the Feast's physical body can only be weakened by the supreme cannons, three or four fighters in mecha or a betrayal of one of the lesser gods, as seen in 2nd Sign. **Rhyme's physical body can be partially weaken up by holy type attacks as seen with Elaine using the Sacred Lumine Sword (brought up by Lumina) against it in In-Verse Heroes: Operation Extreme during the Final Chapters. **Allegro's case but with void types, Kali Chrome took only minutes in partially weakening it. **However, if one of them dies, so is the other. *Rhyme in the ZZ Edition incarnation is based on Izanami Hades from BlazBlue. Both are beings of 'pure death' that can't feel time and destroyed by normal means. And unlike the mainline 2nd Sign self, it is not using Cyrus' body, but uses one based in a woman instead. *It is the second In-Verse villain that is not a boss in Cross Royale: Clash of Shattered Fates. The other being Chiaro Argiaren. Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Playable characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Neutral